Liberation
by Mac-alicious
Summary: Rose is a lot of things to a lot of different people. Rose is an amalgamation. Rose Weasley is the way the world sees her, and Rose is the only one who doesn't know who Rose is. Perhaps Scorpius will help her discover who she really is. Next Gen. Multi-Chap.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is another new multi-chapter story. Harry Potter got the most votes in my poll, so I started this Next Generation story. I have the first three chapters written, but only this first one typed so far. The next couple chapters should be coming along soon. Enjoy. R&R! Thanks! -Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**One**

Rose Weasley is her mother's daughter, they say.

Rose is brilliant. Rose is an eager student, the _ideal_ student, who gets the highest marks and never passes on an opportunity to learn something new. She is the only student that spends more time in the library than any other part of the castle. Rose is the most well behaved of the Weasley-Potter brood—the one worthy of the honor of Prefect and Head Girl. Rose is a rule follower. Rose is by the book. Rose is predictable. Rose is a do-good-or-do-not-do-at-all. Rose is the picture of perfection.

To her parents, Rose is the perfect daughter. Rose is innocent, naïve to the ways of the world. Rose is obedient. She is trustworthy and honest. She is the one that can be trusted to take care of her brother and cousins. She is the one that will keep the others in line. Rose is the daughter that her parents dreamed of. Rose is the one who can do no wrong. Rose is the best they could have asked for.

To her cousins and brother, Rose is the best of them. Rose is the mastermind. Rose is the reason they've never been caught in a prank. Rose is the leader that keeps them from going too far. Rose is loyal. She is committed. Rose is the one that would never break. She is the one that would never name names. She is the perfect confidant and friend. She is the secret keeper. She is the one that that knows all. Rose is the perfect ruse, the perfect disguise for their operations. Rose is one of them, despite what everyone else may think.

Rose is a lot of things to a lot of different people. Rose is an amalgamation. Rose Weasley is the way the world sees her, and Rose is the only one who doesn't know who Rose is.

o-O-o

Rose Weasley stifled a yawn as she pulled another book off the stack in front of her and turned to the page she had marked. She had lost track of how long she had been in the library. Night had fallen long before and she could see the stars through the window her table was situated next to. Her own work, an essay on Advanced Dueling Techniques for Defense Against the Dark Arts, had been done hours before, but Albus had requested that she look over his and his had been two inches short. She had taken time to duplicate his handwriting to add enough to get him to an adequate length. Now that his essay was done, she was checking Lily's Ancient Runes assignment. It was shaping up to be a long night.

The runes on the page in front of her blurred as her eyes watered from a second yawn. Rose wiped at her eyes and pushed some hair out of her face that had fallen from her hastily tied bun. All of her cousins and her brother were probably asleep in their beds and here she was still in the library working on their assignments. She knew she didn't have it that bad, at least her cousins did their work first—or at least most of it—before passing it off to Rose. Rose had heard stories from her mother about how many times her father and Uncle Harry has slacked off on assignments only to come pleading to Hermione for her assistance the night before they were due. Honestly, it was only Friday. The assignments weren't due until Monday. Rose had made the choice to finish all the work before the weekend. A choice she generally made because her brother or another cousin almost always turned up for help Sunday afternoon, surprised by a forgotten assignment and it was better to be prepared with an empty plate.

A third yawn escaped her lips just before the sound of footsteps startled her from her sleepy haze. On alert, Rose turned toward the direction the sound was coming from. She tried to focus on the shadows that covered the front of the library, but she could distinguish no shapes or figures. Then suddenly, from around a shelf, a blonde head emerged into the circle of light her lamp emitted. Rose let out her held breath, reassured, and turned back to the book she was reviewing. It was only Scorpius Malfoy.

"Rose Weasley," Scorpius said. "What are you doing here?"

"Reading," Rose answered, rolling her eyes. "It is the library, after all."

Scorpius looked around him, blinking rapidly as if trying to focus, "Is that right? The library, _huh_."

Rose frowned, "Scorpius, have you been drinking?"

"There's a, uh, party going on in the Slytherin common room," Scorpius said, "The punch was…I've had…_yes_."

"Figures," Rose focused on Lilly's assignment, making a small correction on one of the runes. "Is there a reason you're here and not there?"

"Of course there is," Scorpius nodded, "I just can't remember at the moment."

"Maybe you should head back then."

"I should," Scorpius said. "I'll go then."

"Alright then. Goodnight, Scorpius," Rose said. She had her head down over Lily's parchment and did not look up to watch Scorpius leave.

The sound of the chair across the table from her being pulled out caught her attention. She looked up as Scorpius sat across from her. He was still in uniform and he arranged the robes around him. His tie was loose and he pulled on it, slipping the knot out and leaving it limp around his neck. Rose watched him with a frown on her face, waiting for him to speak up and hoping his intrusion would be short-lived.

"Why aren't we friends, Rose?" Scorpius asked.

"Is that a serious question?" Rose returned.

"I wouldn't have asked it if—"

"—you weren't drinking—"

"—it wasn't serious."

Rose sighed, "If I answer, will you leave me alone and go back to your party?"

Scorpius just stared at her.

"There's no reason we're not friends, we just aren't," Rose said. "We don't run in the same circles. We don't have the same friends. The only thing we have between us is our run for the top of the class."

"Yes, by the way, what is that about?" Scorpius pointed at her. "Is it your personal mission to beat me at _everything _or something? Because it's bloody annoying. Everything, just _everything_. Even Quidditch, which is ridiculous because from what I've heard your mum is terrified of flying and your father could barely handle himself on a broom, so you're…you're just astounding really."

"You shouldn't trust all of your father's stories about my parents," Rose replied, trying to ignore the last statement that left Scorpius's mouth so the blush she feels coming on won't show.

"I didn't hear that from my father. I heard it from your brother," Scorpius corrected. "Okay, so the part about your father, that was my father. He doesn't much like that your family populated the team that bested his every year, but he tells the stories with a kind of nostalgic affection if you can believe it."

"I don't."

Scorpius shrugged, "But the part about your mum was from Hugo. When he gets a few drinks in him, he likes to regail anyone who will listen—and even those who don't want to—with tales of Weasley home-life."

"When exactly have you been around Hugo when he's drinking?" Rose scowled. "Hugo doesn't drink. My mum would skin him alive."

"Do I know something that the brilliant Rose Weasley doesn't?" Scorpius smirked, looking way too proud of himself for Rose's taste. "As a matter of fact, Miss Weasley, Hugo is down in the dungeons burning through a bottle of Firewhiskey with all the _evil Slytherins_. All of your cousins are too, by the way, so you can throw out that 'we don't run in the same circles' excuse. I've actually become good pals with a good number of them. Albus in particular, he's a good bloke. Awful name, poor boy, but I'm not one to talk, am I? _Scorpius_, eh, it's the only name I got. Have to live with it, don't I?"

"Will you shut up?" Rose breathed. "You're joking, right? Pulling my leg? Having a laugh?"

"No," Scorpius frowned. "Why would I do that?"

"You mean to tell me that everyone else in my family is drinking at a party in the Slytherin dorm while I'm here working on their assignments?" Rose said.

"Yes," Scorpius nodded after a moment to process all she had said. Then he raised a finger to halt the next words that were about to leave Rose's mouth, and began to fumble around in his robes, "However, you don't have to be."

"What are you doing, Scorpius?" Rose asked.

"We should be friends, Rose," Scorpius replied, still searching for something in his robes. "And friends, they drink together."

"What are you looking for?"

"My flask," Scorpius exclaimed. "I always keep it in my robes, but it's nowhere to be found."

"Could it be because those aren't _your _robes?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Those aren't your robes."

"Don't be thick. Of course they're my robes. I'm wearing them, aren't I?" Scorpius scoffed.

"Unless you've suddenly become a Ravenclaw, I would have to beg to differ," Rose said. She tapped her robes where the Gryffindor crest was emblazoned.

Scorpius looked down and pulled the robes out so he could see the blue Ravenclaw crest embroidered on them. "Bloody hell, I wonder how that happened."

"Must be a wild party," Rose replied.

Scorpius laughed, "Yes, very much so."

"Well then, as Head Girl, I believe it is my duty to break it up and collect my brother and cousins before a Professor gets wind of it and they all get expelled," Rose said as she stood. She closed the book and began to collect her things into her school bag.

"No!" Scorpius exclaimed, standing as well. "I mean, don't do that. No one is going to get expelled. Detentions, maybe. A lot of detentions, most likely. Think about it. Do you really want to be the one who spoils their fun? Is that the Rose Weasley you want to be?"

"Isn't that the Rose Weasley you think I am?" Rose countered, walking around the table and making to pass by Scorpius.

Scorpius side stepped, blocking her path. "I don't think anything. I don't know you well enough to think one way or the other." Rose tried to step around Scorpius again, but he matched her movement to block her way again. "So why don't you tell me? Who are you, Rose Weasley?"

Rose froze in the middle of a third attempt to pass Scorpius. "Excuse me?"

"Who are you, Rose?" Scorpius asked again. "Who do you want to be?"

"I—" Rose stammered. "That's not any of your business. We're not friends, remember?"

"And I just said we should be, if _you_ remember," Scorpius responded. "So let's be friends. Come down to the party with me. You can check on your cousins and your brother, I'll get you that drink I offered, we'll find the robes that actually belong to me, and you can tell me about yourself."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," Rose shook her head. "I'm exhausted. I should go straight to bed. Besides, you've been drinking. I think I would take you more seriously if you were sober."

"Alright," Scorpius waved his hand toward the front of the library and slid aside to let Rose pass. "Fair enough. After you Rose."

"Thank you," Rose said. She hiked the strap of her bag higher onto her shoulder and walked around him.

Scorpius turned and followed Rose out of the library, "Are you sure you don't want to come with me?"

Rose stopped just outside the door to the library, the spot where they could either leave together or part ways. "Goodnight Scorpius."

Scorpius nodded and began to back away down the hall that would lead him toward the dungeons. "Goodnight, Rose."

Rose remained where she stood and watched as Scorpius turned and walked away. There was a part of Rose that wanted to go with him. As out of character it would have been for her to go to a party and drink with Scorpius Malfoy, what he had offered had sounded _fun_. After seven years of a quiet, casual, surface level acquaintance based only on the fact that they were classmates, Scorpius's offer of friendship was not only surprising but also intriguing. Rose would have gone with him, if only to see where it led, even if it led nowhere at all, but then he asked _that _question. No one asked Rose that question for no other reason but that they all assumed they already knew the answer. Rose liked it that way. As innocent as that question was, she didn't want to be asked it. She didn't want to be asked, because she didn't know the answer.

_Who are you, Rose Weasley?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here's chapter two. Enjoy. R&R! Thanks! -Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Two**

It was a Hogsmeade weekend and that Saturday found Rose wandering the village alone. Her brother and her cousins, who she imagined had creeped into bed sometime in the wee hours of the morning, were all still tucked in bed and likely nursing vicious hangovers. When Rose had returned to Gryffindor tower the night before, still contemplating Scorpius and their lack of friendship, she had made a round of all her relatives' dorms and confiscated the vials of 'hangover' cures that Albus had brewed for everyone at the start of term. It was a lesson they had to learn. She had felt bad momentarily when she had gone around this morning yelling for everyone to get up to join her on the trip to Hogsmeade and received only moans and groans in response. But she had let them have their fun—she hadn't broken up the party or made them leave—and they would have to suffer the consequences. So, Rose would have to enjoy Hogsmeade all on her own.

Rose had browsed through Zonko's, picking up a few items to aid in the next Weasley-Potter prank, and taken a turn through Honeydukes. She had bought her brother and each of her cousins their favorite treats to give to them as an apology for denying them relief from their hangovers. It might not be much of a consolation to them, but eased the minute amount of guilt Rose felt over the matter. After that, there was nothing left for Rose to do but head to Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer, once again, by herself.

Her butterbeer collected, Rose found herself a small table off to one side where she could watch her other classmates enjoy their Saturday. There were large groups of students huddled around tables, laughing and gulping down Butterbeers. A group of fourth years a table over were passing around a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. The hacking sound of a regurgitated bean signaled the discovery of some unsavory flavor by a blonde Hufflepuff boy. Rose laughed to herself as the boy's Ravenclaw friend clapped him on the back until his coughing subsided. Rose sipped on her Butterbeer and averted her attention from the distractions around her. Instead, she allowed herself to drift into her own thoughts.

Her mind wandered to the previous night and her encounter with Scorpius. There was a part of her that wanted to discount the whole thing as drunken ramblings that would probably be forgotten entirely, if not already. Yet, there was also another part of her that hoped at least some of what was said was genuine and would be remembered. The dynamic that currently existed between Rose and Scorpius was one of contradictions. Internally, Rose was constantly aware of Scorpius. She had to be if she wanted to beat him in everything like she had promised her father so long ago on Platform 9 ¾. She chose to play Quidditch because Scorpius did, chose her position because it would put her directly in conflict with him, and chose to disguise the whole thing as a familial tradition by joining a team populated by her various cousins. Externally, Rose was indifferent to Scorpius. Often she behaved as if she was only vaguely aware of his existence, if even aware at all. On the few occasions she did acknowledge him she was civil but not overtly friendly. It was this deliberate external distance that had prevented any friendship to bloom between them and had effectively hidden from her that her brother and cousins had befriended him at some point along the way.

Now that Rose considered the lack of relationship between herself and Scorpius, she didn't see any reason why they shouldn't be friends—at least any that were important enough to really cause a problem. Sure there was the _ancient _rivalry between her parents and his father, but that was practically history—actually was history since they started writing about her uncle Harry in all the history books. And from what Rose could tell, while she had inherited traits from her parents, Scorpius wasn't at all like his father used to be. What was described as arrogance in Scorpius's father had translated to confidence in Scorpius. He did think highly of himself, but Rose had never seen him put down others to feel that way. Honestly, she didn't have any objections to forming a friendship with Scorpius; yet, this question still lingered from the night before and if avoiding him meant avoiding having to answer it then she wouldn't mind steering clear of Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose raised her mug of Butterbeer to her lips once more and drained the last drops into her mouth. She savored the flavor on her tongue. Her gaze remained unfocused in front of her as she lingered in her thoughts. She was disrupted from her thoughts as a figure moved into her line of sight and a voice spoke clearly to her.

"Can I buy you another of those?"

Rose tilted her eyes up to take in the intruder's face, "No, thank you, Scorpius. One is enough for me."

Scorpius smirked down at her, "Not feeling adventurous today either, Rose? Tell me, do you ever walk on the wild side? Or did that trait only manifest in the other Weasleys and Potters?"

"I'm plenty adventurous. You must know the pranks I've been involved in, since you're so chummy with my relatives," Rose said. "I _have_ a wild side. Perhaps I'm just not comfortable sharing it with you. I mean, we're barely acquaintances."

"That's exactly what I'm here to remedy," Scorpius said. He pulled out the chair across from her and sat down, "I am sober, so you can take me completely seriously. I believe we could be very good friends, if you were open to getting to know each other."

Rose tilted her head to the side, "Answer me one thing first?"

"Anything."

"Did you remember what you were doing in the library last night?" Rose asked.

"I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"You said one thing."

"Just answer the question."

Scorpius blew out a breath, "Albus suddenly announced that he felt guilty that you were working on one of his essays instead of at the party with your family. He told everyone that he was going on a quest to the library to find you and haul you back with him. He said if he wasn't back within the hour to send everyone to find him. Now I was generally concerned. I figured if he left we really would have to send a search party after him. He was tossed, and I was the most coherent, so I went in his steed."

"The last couple drinks I had didn't hit me until halfway to the library," Scorpius brushed a hand through his hair, momentarily distracting Rose as she thought of how glad she was that he had ditched his father's gelled style by third year. "—so, yes, when I walked in I was not all there."

"What about the robes? Who did they belong to?"

"You don't understand the concept of _one_ thing, do you?" Scorpius laughed lightly to himself. "For the top of our class, you're not—"

"I'm just curious," Rose interrupted. "It's not every day that _Scorpius Malfoy_ takes a stroll through the castle in another student's robes and not even in his house colors."

"Alright," Scorpius said. "I'll tell you."

"Oh no, don't," Rose shook her head and lowered her voice dramatically, "You don't have to if it's too _embarrassing._"

"They belonged to one of the Scamanders and no one can remember how I happened to come to wear them, myself especially," Scorpius replied.

"Perhaps you've repressed it because it was too…traumatic," Rose giggled softly.

"Clever girl," Scorpius said. "Now, are we done with that _one_ thing you had to ask me, or should we continue to ignore the actual definition of one?"

"I'm done," Rose said. She sat back in her chair and looked at Scorpius thoughtfully. "I suppose, if my brother and cousins see something in you—despite the fact that they've never shared with me that you were even their friend—then I should at the very least give you a chance."

"Alright," Scorpius nodded. "Where should we begin?"

"I should start by warning you that I set impossible standards for the people around me," Rose replied. She laughed to herself. "For example, Albus and the others: if they weren't family, I'm not sure I would put up with the lot of them. All of them, even _Lilly_, at a party when their work wasn't done? I expect it of James, but I thought his siblings had a bit more sense. At least now that he's out of Hogwarts, James has found some direction. I fear for the rest of them. I really do. What are they going to do when I'm not here to keep them in line next year? Education should come first. Finish all of your work and _then_ feel free to go bloody wild."

"Well, it was Friday. There were still days before any of their work absolutely needed to be completed," Scorpius said and Rose raised an eyebrow at him. He ducked his head, "Right, education first. I can tell you this: my assignments were finished long before I had my first drink. I wouldn't imagine doing anything untoward before my studies were completed. See, I would be top of my class if it wasn't for this one ridiculously brilliant girl who has it in for me. What was her name again?" Scorpius tapped his chin with his index finger, "It's on the tip of my tongue. You must know who I'm talking about: red hair, about this high, always surrounded by other freckled red heads, and has a book permanently attached right about here—" Scorpius reached over and gently tapped Rose's nose.

Rose swatted away his hand, even as a laugh bubbled up in her throat, "Not an entirely accurate description, I would imagine."

"I may have exaggerated a little," Scorpius held up his hand, his thumb and index finger only a fraction of an inch apart.

"Don't presume that you know me, Scorpius Malfoy."

"Oh, I don't Rose," Scorpius shook his head. "I'm not sure anyone really knows you."

Rose frowned, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it means," Scorpius said. "I know the Rose Weasley that everyone sees, and she seems great, but I would really like to get to know the _real_ Rose Weasley. Maybe we can start by telling me who _she_ is?"

"Why do you assume that you're not seeing the real Rose?" Rose asked.

"Because we've said more than five words to each other," Scorpius answered. "I know you pull pranks with your cousins, and while I know why they do it, I can't pin down why a supposed lover of rules would partake in such an activity. I know you do absolutely everything you can to beat me in everything, but I can't imagine why. If I'm to believe Hugo, I know you're the picture of the perfect daughter at home, but I have to believe you're not that two dimensional. Let's just say, you're an enigma to me Rose, and I would be severely disappointed if you turned out to be no more than what you appear to be on the surface."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't think I know how to answer your question. I am what I am. How long have you been compiling information on me?" Rose furrowed her brow. "You must have been at it for much longer than the past two days."

"Let me be the judge of that," Scorpius replied. "I've got a lot to compare to, I'm sure if we spend enough time together. I'll be able to delve a little deeper. Tell me you don't know at least that much about me?"

Rose had to concede the point, "But is that the real Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Now we're getting somewhere," Scorpius grinned. "I suppose you'll have to wait and see. Are you up to the challenge?"

"A challenge?' Rose scoffed. "I'm always up for a challenge. It's in my nature."

"Is it now? Would never have guessed," Scorpius laughed lightly.

"You can go first, starting now, ask me anything. What do you want to know?"

"I _honestly _want to know why you feel compelled to beat me in everything."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here's chapter three. I realized while typing this that I am currently writing two different stories with characters named Lily in them. And the name is spelled differently in each. Lilly in my Veronica Mars fic, and Lily Luna in this one. I caught myself accidentally adding an extra L in the Lily at the end of this chapter. I think I fixed them all, but if you catch the typo, that's why. Anyhoo, enjoy. R&R! Thanks! –Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own

**Three**

"I've got another question," Scorpius said.

He glanced sideways at Rose as they walked back toward the castle sometime later. Rose nodded vaguely as she swayed forward. She had eventually agreed to have a couple Butterbeers more with him and they had left her bubblier than he had ever seen her before. When they had left Three Broomsticks, she had skipped ahead of him, swinging her bags wildly. He had eventually relieved her of her bags, shouldering her book bag and taking her Honeydukes bags, for fear that she would injure herself or others.

"Ask away," Rose said as she sidled closer to Scorpius and looped her arm through his.

"I mentioned before all the pranks you've been a part of—" Scorpius started.

"Oh, the pranks," Rose exclaimed, "Well, I could tell you stories that would curl your hair. What do you want to know?"

"Why do you involve yourself in them?"

"It's all in good fun," Rose answered. "Nothing like a good prank to bring a family together."

"But do you do it because you enjoy it, or do you do it because all the others enjoy it?" Scorpius continued.

"Someone has to make sure they don't step too far out of line or do something thick enough to get caught," Rose said. She pushed some hair out of her face with her free hand. "If I wasn't involved, they would have all been expelled by now, save for maybe Lily and Molly, probably Louis. James never would have made it past O.W.L.s if I hadn't taken over the planning aspect of the more elaborate pranks. They _need_ me to be involved."

"So it's not for _you_, it's for them."

Rose shrugged, "I suppose."

"Then what do you do for yourself?" Scorpius tilted his head to look at her as she started to lean against his side as they walked.

"I read," Rose said simply. "Not school books or supplementary texts, but novels—romances and adventures."

"Interesting."

"Everyone assumes that if it's not educational then I don't respect it, but it's not true. I enjoy fiction as much as I enjoy fact," Rose continued.

"I just learned something I didn't know about Rose Weasley," Scorpius said. A smirk formed on his lips, "By romances do you mean those dirty novels that use words like 'pulsating' and 'moist'?"

"Of course not," Rose's mouth dropped open. She pulled away from Scorpius and hit him in the arm playfully, "I meant _love _stories: soul mates, star-crossed lovers, forbidden matches, friendships that bloom into adoration."

"Love conquers all and all that, huh?" Scorpius chuckled.

"Go on," Rose waved her hand at him. She put a couple steps distance between them. "Have your laugh. I'll wait."

Rose could sense the soothing effects of the Butterbeers wearing off. The walls were building back around her. She suddenly feared the next question that might leave Scorpius's lips. Would it be too personal or something she wouldn't want to reveal? What had her answers thus far done to the way Scorpius viewed her? Just how deep would he dig to uncover what he called the real Rose Weasley? Did she even want him to keep digging? Rose stopped in her tracks as they approached the entrance to the castle. Scorpius continued forward a couple steps before he realized she wasn't beside him anymore. He turned around to look for her. He walked back so that he was standing in front of her again.

"Is something wrong?" Scorpius frowned. "I was only poking fun. I think it's wonderful that you like to read something other than _Hogwarts: A History_. I'm glad I know that about you. I'm sorry I laughed—"

"Scorpius," Rose shook her head. "Nothing is wrong. Don't apologize."

"Okay," Scorpius said. "Then why did you stop?"

"I was thinking," Rose answered.

"Yes, with you that's a given," Scorpius nodded. "What about?"

"This," Rose gestured between herself and Scorpius. "I wonder when you're going to ask a question that I don't want to answer or vice versa. What happens when it gets too personal?"

"Well, hopefully by the time we get there we'll be pretty good friends and it won't seem too personal. If not, then you don't answer and we move on to something else," Scorpius said.

Rose nodded her head slowly, "Sounds like that could work."

"Good," Scorpius smiled. "So, I learned something new about you. It's your turn to ask me some things. If I walk you to Gryffindor Tower, I might be able to tell you something that peaks your interest."

Scorpius started walking again and Rose followed after him, taking a few quick steps to catch up with his long strides. She mulled over what she was going to ask him as they entered the castle. Finally, she just asked the first thing that occurred to her.

"Can you tell me about your parents?" Rose asked.

Scorpius looked confused, "What do you expect to get from my answer to that question?"

"You can tell a lot about a person from how they talk about their parents," Rose said, "and the only things I know about your family is from my parents and aunts and uncles."

"Alright," Scorpius shrugged. "I guess you probably think that a last name doesn't get any more loaded than yours or Albus's."

"I suppose it's hard to deny that," Rose replied.

"Try having mine for a day," Scorpius said. "The lot of you have to try to live _up_ to your names, but I have to struggle with living mine _down_. My father is nothing like my grandfather was, not now anyways. When he found out I was in Slytherin, I think he was somewhat disappointed. I think he would have actually been happier if I was in Gryffindor. I think he thought being in Slytherin would make it tougher for me to cultivate a good reputation, or that being in Gryffindor would just be easier. He has his flaws, but he's been trying to restore the family name legitimately since the War. He's trying to be a better person, at least to a degree. My mum is, well, she wants the best for all of us. She's a natural born mediator. She brings out the best in my father."

"What would your father think about you being friends with the offspring of his old rivals?" Rose reached for the railing as they began to climb the staircase toward Gryffindor tower.

"My father was raised with prejudices. It was ingrained in him to dislike your parents, hate them even. He didn't raise me that way, though. Sure, there are snide comments he makes off handedly about the old days when the name Weasley or Potter comes up, but I think it comes more from wounded pride over owing your family so much for what they did for him and my grandparents," Scorpius explained. "Unsettled debts don't sit well with him. He knows I'm friends with Albus and Hugo. He doesn't _discourage_ the friendship, so that has to count for something. Maybe he thinks I'll do something for one of you that will wipe the slate clean between our families, so he doesn't' have to handle it personally."

Rose laughed, "Knowing Albus and the trouble he likes to get into, the longer you spend time around him the more likely you'll have an opportunity to save him from some dire fate."

"I'll keep that in mind," Scorpius smiled back at her.

They reached a landing and had to wait for a staircase to move back into place. Rose tapped the railing with her fingers as they waited, "You know, your father called my mum awful things when they were at Hogwarts. Neither she nor my Uncle Harry hold a grudge against him though. My father still grumbles about him every once and awhile, but my mum…she forgives him. I can tell."

"I think there is a part of my father that wants their forgiveness. He would never say it and if they were to offer it to him, he'd probably refuse it on principle, but I think he wants to believe he is not a horrible person," Scorpius took a couple steps up the flight of stairs once it shifted into place, but paused and turned back to look at Rose directly. "I think it means something that he never tries to deny what he did, and he doesn't try to justify it to me anymore either. He's told me stories about the awful things he said and did, and I like to believe that he does it so that I can be better, because no child wants to know that his father was the villain in the story."

"I never thought about it before, but you were right to say that carrying your last name is a larger burden than mine or Albus's," Rose said. "We're not held responsible for our parents achievements, but you're held accountable for your father's crimes. Your father is probably right. Being in Slytherin doesn't offer you any advantage in avoiding that."

"I wanted to be in Slytherin," Scorpius shook his head. "I did. Not for the legacy or because it was the House I was best suited to, but because it would be a challenge. I wanted to give Slytherin a good name. It helps motivate me to be better and do good things. The Hat would have put me in Gryffindor; I asked it not to. I want to prove them all wrong. The House I'm in does not define the kind of person I become. Only I can do that, through the choices I make and the actions I take."

"Scorpius Malfoy, the philosopher," Rose murmured to herself. "I've learned something new about you, and just in time."

They came to a stop in front of the portrait that guarded Gryffindor tower. Scorpius took a step back down the stairs, still facing Rose, "Today was lovely, Rose. We should do it again soon."

"I'd like that," Rose smiled. "One last thing: do you know who I really am yet?"

Scorpius shook his head, "Not yet, but it's coming together."

He was down a few more steps before Rose spoke again, "Oh and Scorpius, I have a great philosophy for you: 'Be the change you want to see in the world.'"

As Rose laughed at her own joke, Scorpius rolled his eyes, "Have a goodnight, Rose."

"You too."

When Rose entered the tower after Scorpius disappeared down the stairs toward his own dormitory, she found many of her dear, irresponsible relatives sprawled out in various places around the common room. Hugo was lying on his back across the couch in front of the fireplace, with a day old Daily Prophet open over his face. Albus was curled up on an armchair still in his nightclothes and with his hair in disarray. Lily sat on the ground beside Albus's armchair with her head lulled against her brother's knee. Rose smiled as she walked over and claimed an open chair near the fire.

"Hello all," Rose said cheerily, "How were your days?"

Hugo raised a hand to lift one side of the paper off his face as he tried to look at his older sister, "Where have you been all day?"

"Hogsmeade, of course," Rose answered. "I told you I was going, even though the lot og you were confined to your beds, due to poor choices and idiocy."

"Didn't seem like poor choices last night," Albus piped up.

"That would be where the idiocy comes in," Rose pointed out.

"You went to Hogsmeade all alone?" Lily asked, lifting her head momentarily to look at Rose .

"Yes," Rose nodded.

:"I would never," Lily said. "It would be so boring spending the day there by myself. You must have had a dull day."

"On the contrary, it was one of the best days I've had in awhile," Rose said. "And I didn't spend the day by myself."

"But you just said—"

"I _went_ to Hogsmeade alone, but while I was there, Scorpius Malfoy joined me. We had a great time together. I believe we're actually becoming friends."

"'Bout time, I'd say," Hugo replied, dropping the newspaper back into place over his face.

"It was getting strange with you being the only one of us not friends with him," Albus agreed

"Well it might have happened sooner, if the lot of you had given any indication that you had befriended him in the first place," Rose replied. "Instead, you're at parties with Scorpius while I make friends with your assignments in the library.—assignments which, by the way, are reviewed and completed. You can collect them tomorrow. Oh and when you do, you can collect the vials of hangover potion that I took for safekeeping."

Rose stood and left the common room to a chorus of complaints from disgruntled family members. She thought perhaps it was for the best after all that she had taken the potions. If her brother and cousins had been well enough to join her at Hogsmeade, she wouldn't have had the opportunity to spend the day solely in the company of Scorpius. Missing that opportunity would have been a shame, because she couldn't remember a time when she had been so honest and open with another person—or even with herself. If nothing else, the time spent with Scorpius would allow her to figure out who she really was. She had never felt so free to be herself, whatever that may be, than when she was with him. One day and she was already ready to break out of the picture that everyone had of her. There was no going back now.


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N.: **Here's chapter four of this story. I'm working on the next couple chapters. Look out for them. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! -Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Four**

Whenever they spent any time alone together, Rose and Scorpius would continue the game they had began to play. Each of them would take turns asking the other questions until they learned something new about the other. Most of what they had learned so far were trivial tidbits-favorites, likes and dislikes-but they both seemed to be broaching deeper subjects the longer they spent time together. Since the Hogsmeade weekend, they spoke more when their schedules brought them together during the school week. They would sometimes sit together during the class sessions that Gryffindor shared with Slytherin. When her brother and cousins hung out with Scorpius, now Rose was included. Their conversations during those times were limited to surface level discussions. It was only when it was just the two of them that they dug deeper. The times they were truly alone were infrequent thus far, hence the limited discoveries. Scorpius had taken to joining Rose in the library when she was studying, as it was the one surefire way to find her alone.

They were in the library working on the same Transfiguration essay when Scorpius picked up on their game. He was still scratching away at his parchment as he spoke, "If I were to ask you if the part you play at home was genuine or an act, would you answer?"

"I would not, since I'm busy at the moment," Rose responded without raising her head from her own parchment. "As are you."

Scorpius chuckled, "I can multitask. I'm quite good at it, I might add."

"Yes, you've proven before that you can walk and talk at the same time," Rose said. "It's quite the feat."

"One you sometimes have trouble accomplishing," Scorpius countered. "You're periodic clumsiness was the last new thing I learned about you, remember?"

"Yes, yes, I recall," Rose waved her free hand at him, even as she continued to write with the other. "Now, can you let me go back to finishing my assignment?"

Scorpius finished his sentence and put down his quill. He watched Rose continue to write away. He shook his head, "So just for clarification: you're not answering because you're working, not because you don't want to answer that particular question."

"Correct," Rose nodded.

"When will you be done working then? I've finished my essay and yours is already an inch and a half longer than required," Scorpius began to roll up his essay and close up the books he was using, "but I suppose you're still trying to one up my marks, so you'll be wanting to write another twenty inches or so, yes?"

"Are you purposefully trying to distract me?" Rose asked, glancing up at him briefly through the hair that had fallen over her face. "It may be your sole remaining option to finally beat me at something, but I'll tell you now, it won't work."

Scorpius leaned back in his chair, tilting the chair onto its back legs. "I like this. Witty repartee and schoolwork."

"It's almost like we're friends."

"Why, Rose Weasley, I believe that's exactly what we are," Scorpius said.

Rose smiled. She tapped her quill on her parchment one last time, finishing up her last sentence. "Is that is so?"

"Yes," Scorpius nodded. He met Rose's eyes as she started to put away her things, "that is so."

"What should we friends do this lovely afternoon since we are both done with our work?" Rose asked.

"I was thinking about getting some flying time in at the Quidditch Pitch, if you would like to join me," Scorpius offered.

"I'd like that," Rose agreed. "It will give me a chance to prepare for the next match."

The two left the library together but parted ways soon after. They both wanted to return to their respective dormitories to drop off their books and to change into attire appropriate for flying. They agreed to meet at the Pitch once they were ready. Rose hoped to find her common room empty, so she wouldn't have to tell anyone where she was going. It wasn't that she didn't want anyone to know. Rather, she knew it would be her luck that one or more of her relatives would want to join her. She actually wanted the private time with Scorpius so that she could continue with the game they had going. She had learned so much about Scorpius so far, that she just wanted to learn more. Though, honestly, she also liked opening up to him as well. She had admitted things to him that she hadn't even admitted to herself.

Rose got lucky. The common room was empty of anyone who might trouble her by inviting themselves on her outing, both upon her arrival to drop off her things and her departure garbed in clothing more suited to an afternoon of flying. As she made her way through the castle to the Pitch, she contemplated the question Scorpius had posed to her in the library. It was a question that fell on the line between personal and too personal. She had said she only refused to answer because she was working, but that might not have been entirely true. She wasn't sure if she wanted to know whether the Rose she presented to her parents-the two people who were supposed to be the ones to love her unconditionally no matter what she did-was the real her or not. She hoped maybe Scorpius would forget his original question and pose a less probing one instead.

When Rose arrived at the Pitch, Scorpius was already on his broom and in the air. He angled himself around in laps around the pitch, winding in and out between the hoops and swerving over the empty stands. For a moment, Rose admired his technique from the ground and then she threw her leg over her broom and kicked off the ground. She leaned forward to gather speed so she could catch Scorpius at the opposite end of the pitch. When she reached him, she tilted herself to fall in beside him.

"You made it," Scorpius called out, "And no tagalongs, I see?"

"You thought I would bring someone else?" Rose clucked her tongue. "And miss out on having you all to myself? I would never."

Scorpius laughed, "It's a rare thing to see a Weasley or Potter without another in tow. I figured it was, at the very least, a possibility."

"It's alright," Rose said. "I feared the same thing. Luckily, I was able to sneak out unnoticed."

"Shall we continue where we left off?" Scorpius asked. He pulled back on his broom to slow down and eventually draw to a still hover.

Rose followed suit and drew to a stop beside him. "If I recall correctly, it's your turn."

"And I believe I've already asked a question."

"Perhaps you could refresh my memory," Rose replied softly, clearing her throat of the lump that formed.

Scorpius looked at her intently for a moment. The gears were turning in his head, Rose could tell. She had been learning a lot about him through the subtext of their conversations. He liked to look at her closely when he was thinking or making decisions. She wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for-answers or some kind of body language-or what he was thinking as he looked. She rarely met his gaze long enough to decipher what his eyes were saying when they were on her. The intensity of his gaze usually got to her after a few seconds and she had to look away. Now, as Scorpius kept his broom held parallel to hers, and watched her as he thought, she couldn't look back any longer. Instead, she focused on the house banners fluttering in the light breeze just beyond Scorpius's head.

"Oh well," Scorpius finally said. "I can't remember either. Perhaps it will come to me later. Until then, I'll have to come up with another question to substitute."

Rose knew he was lying, but she was grateful that he had. "Yes, I suppose a new question _is_ required then."

"In the spirit of our current activity," Scorpius began to fly small, lazy circles around Rose as he spoke, "Why do you play Quidditch?"

"Honest answer?" Rose raised an eyebrow and Scorpius nodded. She made herself dizzy trying to keep him in her sight without turning her broom. "Because you play Quidditch."

Scorpius stopped his broom so he was facing Rose head on. "As brilliant of a player as you are, that's the _only reason_ you play? To beat me at something? I don't believe you."

"Well," Rose started. She slowly pushed her broom forward so she was right next to Scorpius. She leaned in close as she said, "I wasn't always an excellent player."

Rose allowed her broom to drop a few feet, giving her enough room to shoot off toward the other end of the pitch. Scorpius was right on her tail a moment later and when she hovered again by the hoops, he pulled up beside her.

"I don't believe that either," Scorpius shook his head. "The first match I played against you, you were flawless. Supremely talented by anyone's standards."

"But that was the first match. The summer before we were allowed on the teams, I trained relentlessly until I was good enough to match any of my relatives in any position, my Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny included," Rose explained. "Truthfully, when I started out, I was like my mum. I was terrified of flying."

"Well, that is something I never would have guessed," Scorpius said, thoughtfully. "You're so great at everything, it seemed only right that you would be a natural at this as well."

"That's the thing about me, Scorpius," Rose shook her head. "All the achievements I've earned took hard work. Everyone thinks I'm instantly good at everything I do, but unlike my mum, I'm not the brightest witch of my age."

"Sure you are," Scorpius said. "You're top of our class. I know that better than anyone since I'm trailing right behind you."

"Yes, but it takes time and effort to learn all I need to know to get those marks. I've read all our texts so many times just to absorb the information. It doesn't come easy for me. In fact, it takes a lot to make it look like it comes easy to me."

"If I was to believe what everyone else says, you're perfect," Scorpius said.

"People are wrong about me. I'm far from perfect, Scorpius," Rose responded. "I have more flaws than you've learned of yet."

"I'm not convinced," Scorpius smiled, "but I learned something new about you, so the turn passes to you.'

Rose nodded. She was about to ask a question when other voices began to fill her ears.

"Rose! Scorpius!"

Rose turned around to see Albus and Hugo flying over to meet her and Scorpius. She could see Lilly and a couple others still on the ground. Rose sighed and turned back to Scorpius, who gave her a small shrug. She could see disappointment flash in his eyes, though.

"I guess my turn will have to wait until next time," Rose said.

"Your turn at what?" Albus asked as he pulled up beside her.

"Nothing, Al," Scorpius answered for her.

Albus smiled, "Alright. Who neglected to invite me? Hmm? Oh well, I'm here now. Your oversight is forgiven. Up for a pick up game?"

"Ever think we may have wanted to be alone?" Scorpius tilted his head to the side as he regarded Albus. "DId that thought ever cross your mind?"

"Not once," Albus said matter of factly. "Any thoughts on the pick up game?"

Rose shared a brief look with Scorpius before answering, "Sure, we're in."

However unwanted the interruption was, there was no changing it now. Their game would have to wait, but it would be okay. They had all the time in the world to continue. Once they were able to, they would eventually discover their true selves together-or so Rose had grown to believe they would. If nothing else, she was counting on that now.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Here's chapter five. Chapter six is written, but not typed yet. I also went about planning out all the forthcoming chapters for this story and my two other unfinished multi-chapter stories. This one should have a total of ten by the end of it, if all goes according to plan. Enjoy! R&R! Thanks! -Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HP.

**Five**

After their afternoon of flying was broken up by Albus and the others, Rose and Scorpius didn't get many opportunities to be alone together. Now that they had officially declared themselves friends, her relatives were more keen to clump them in with the group. When Rose would say that she was meeting Scorpius to do one thing or another, someone would always invite themselves along under the premise that they're all friends anyway so why not add a little variety to the conversation or activity. Rose was part of the group now, and no longer a separate entity; therefore, as a collective of Scorpius's friends, his time must be divided amongst them evenly. She was unable to claim his time for herself, because she could hardly explain why she needed time alone with him. The last thing Rose wanted was any of her family to know how lost she was, so she didn't argue. She stood back while her rare chances to be alone with Scorpius shrunk to zero.

The two still spent time together, albeit with unwanted company, and they were still growing closer as friends. They were learning how to have fun with each other, learning what made each other laugh or smile, and learning their dynamic within the group as a whole. Rose still felt that the little progress she had made through their game was slipping. She couldn't be open and honest in the way she was when it was just her and Scorpius. She could feel the walls Scorpius brought down building back up. Suddenly, she was no closer to figuring out a way to tell what was real in her life and what wasn't.

As their classes drew to a close one Friday, Rose hoped that this weekend would provide an opportunity for her to get Scorpius alone. Even a few minutes could be enough to reassure her that what they were doing would be worth it in the end. The best way to guarantee alone time would be to make plans with Scorpius before her cousins or brother could get to him and rope him into some group activity. So when her last class of the week let out, Rose had sped out of the classroom and moved as fast as she could toward the classroom Scorpius would be leaving. If she was quick enough, she could head him off before anyone else caught up to him. Rose turned a corner and caught a glimpse of platinum hair. She called out to him and he stopped at the end of the corridor to wait for her. Without another Weasley or Potter in sight, Rose breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rose," Scorpius said as she came up beside him. "Did you run all the way here? I must say I'm flattered that you wanted to see me so badly."

"Don't let it go to your head," Rose replied. They fell in step together and continued down the corridor. "I just wanted to get to you before one of my relatives got their hands on you."

"Why?" Scorpius raised one eyebrow.

"Because you and I haven't had a chance to be alone for a long time," Rose answered. "One or all of them always barge in."

"I return to my original statement, I'm flattered—" Scorpius smirked.

Rose nudged him with her elbow, "You know what I meant."

"I know," Scorpius dropped the smirk and put an arm around Rose's shoulders. "And I miss it being just you and me too."

Rose smiled, "That's good to hear. So how about tonight, we—"

"I'm going to have to stop you there," Scorpius interrupted. "Tonight's not going to work. The Slytherins are throwing another party. I told my dorm mates I would be there. Your brother and cousins are going to be there."

"Of course," Rose pursed her lips.

"Oh, please don't get that sour look on your face," Scorpius said. "It could be fun. You should come with me. It could be an enlightening experience."

"I don't think so," Rose shook her head.

"Do something you've never done before," Scorpius said, "You never know what you might learn." He leaned in closer to her and lowered his voice, "You might even like it."

"I doubt that."

"How would you know until you try it?"

"Call it a very good guess," Rose said and stalked forward a few steps faster.

"Come on, Rose," Scorpius's voice had evolved to a near whine that she recognized as the one he used when he wanted to beg something of her. He hadn't used it for awhile. The last time had been one of the last times they had been alone and he had wanted her to ditch her patrol rounds to join him in, the kitchens for a midnight snack. "You know I won't have a good time without you there."

"I have trouble believing that," Rose said. "You never had a problem before."

"That was before we were friends. If I go without you, I'm just going to obsess about how you're in the library, _alone_, and having no fun at all. It will completely ruin my night."

Rose snorted, "I'm sure you'll manage."

"I don't think I'll be able to recover from the disappointment," Scorpius shook his head.

"You'll survive."

"It'll be torture," Scorpius continued. "Inhumane."

"Are you quite done?" Rose asked.

"Do you feel guilty enough to say yes?" Scorpius countered.

"No," Rose said.

"Then, no," Scorpius responded. "Think about the unnecessary pain you'll be inflicting on me—"

"Fine!" Rose exclaimed. "Fine, I'll go. Just enough of the woe is me."

Scorpius smiled, "Didn't I tell you that I could be persuasive?"

"You may have mentioned it once before," Rose rolled her eyes.

"We're going to have a good night Rose," Scorpius said as they prepared to part ways. "I'll pick you up at Gryffindor Tower and we can go together back to the Slytherin dormitory for the party."

"What a gentleman you've turned out to be, Mr. Malfoy," Rose said.

"You might want to lower your voice," Scorpius mock shushed her. "I have a reputation to uphold."

"And what reputation would that be?"

"That I am constantly indulging in whatever devious debauchery I can find," Scorpius answered. "Wouldn't want to sully my good name."

Rose smiled weakly, "Jokes at your own expense?"

"Get me through the day," Scorpius replied. He leaned in close to Rose, breaking all unwritten rules of personal space. "Those and seeing your lovely face."

Scorpius tilted his head and kissed Rose on the cheek. Then he pulled back, turned on his heel and walked away. Rose raised a hand to touch her cheek where his lips had rested for scarcely a second. While her confusion bared itself on her face, Rose tried to find a reasonable and logical explanation for the way her stomach had flipped over at the slightest touch of Scorpius's lips to her cheek. When only one surfaced, she squashed it down because there was no possible way _that_ was the reason for her unexpected reaction.

Rose thought about said reaction for the rest of the day even through dinner. Despite her cousin's best efforts to draw her into conversation over the meal. Rose was preoccupied by her own thoughts and contributed little. It wasn't until she had returned to Gryffindor Tower with her family that anyone said anything about her lack of socialization. They had all filed through the portrait into the common room and Rose had been on her way toward the staircase up to her room without looking or talking to anyone. Lily had to physically block her path to get Rose's attention.

"Rose, seriously. Rose," Lily said, waving a hand in front of her cousin's face. "Are you alright? You're acting strange."

"I," Rose started as she focused on Lily's face. "I was just...thinking."

"There's nothing new there," Albus replied as he plopped down on one of the armchairs.

Lily sent her brother a glare, to which he responded with a shrug, before she turned back to Rose. "Do you want to tell me what it is that has you thinking _that_ hard?"

Rose shook her head.

"I was supposed to go with the boys to the Slytherins party, but I could go with you to the library instead. Would you like that? Could you use some company?" Lily asked.

"I'm not going to the library," Rose said.

Albus twisted around in his chair to look at Rose incredulously, "But you always go to the library."

"I'm going to the party," Rose said.

"Now, Rose," Albus scrambled back up from the chair and came to stand beside Lily. "You're our cousin and as much as we would love for you to come with us, if you're just going to use your authority as Head Girl to shut it down, why bother coming at all?"

"First of all, I'm going with Scorpius," Rose put her hands on her hips. "Second, I have no intention of shutting down the party. I plan to enjoy myself just like the lot of you. And thirdly, the only reason you're bothered that I'm not slinking off to the library to do something _productive_ with my time, is because I won't be able to do your work for you this week."

"I am offended," Albus replied. "I do at least eighty-five percent of my work before I pass it off to you."

"I apologize," Rose rolled her eyes. "Correction, because I won't be able to do the final fifteen percent of your work and then correct your original eighty-five percent."

Albus opened his mouth to argue, but Lily clamped a hand over it, "Quit while you're ahead, dear brother of mine. Rose, what Al means to say is: we would be happy if you came with us, but we are concerned that you'll be rather _outside your element_."

"That's the point of trying something new," Rose said and slipped past her cousins. "And once again, I'm not going with you. I'm going with Scorpius."

"Wait," Lily's brow furrowed and she released her brother so she could follow Rose up the stairs to Rose's room. She continued once she caught up with Rose, "Do you mean _going _going with Scorpius? As in, a date?"

Rose froze three stairs from the landing with the door to her room. She turned to Lily, "Of course not. We're only friends. He was just trying to make me feel more comfortable about going by offering to pick me up her and go with me so I don't walk in alone."

Lily grinned, "Tell me if I heard you correctly: Scorpius Malfoy, the Casanova of Hogwarts, is going to leave the Slytherin dormitory in the dungeons, trek up God knows how many stairs all the way to the seventh floor to pick you up from Gryffindor Tower only to escort you back down to the dungeons and the Slytherin dormitory where the party is being held all because you're a good completely platonic friend he wants to feel comfortable even though you could just as easily arrive at the party with Albus, Hugo, me or any number of your friends or family members?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Do you even believe it yourself?" Lily countered.

"I have no reason to think otherwise," Rose said and took the last few steps to enter her room.

Lily followed Rose into the room. "Scorpius is notorious for accompanying unsuspecting girls to this kind of thing. They might not know at the start, but by the end of the night, they all know exactly what he was looking for. I'm not saying it's a bad thing. We all love the git, but that's what everyone knows about him. Except, you, I suppose."

"Have you ever actually seen him behave this way?" Rose asked.

"With my own eyes, no," Lily answered, "but I don't have exclusive access to every little get together that happens in those dormitories."

"So you're actually just making assumptions based on rumors?"

"I suppose you could say that, but—"

"And even if it were true, what would any of it have to do with me?" Rose continued. "I don't believe he's ever tried to do such a thing with one of his other friends in this family. Not you, or Roxanne, correct? Perhaps Lucy or Dominique, then? No?"

"Uh, of course not," Lily answered, "but we're not friends with Scorpius the same way _you're_ friends with Scorpius."

"I'm failing to understand what you mean by that," Rose said.

"I mean that Scorpius would do practically anything to spend time with you. We were all friends with Scorpius more along the lines of we were friendly when we happen to be at the same party," Lily said. "Now that we're all friends we do more together in public, but before we were mostly _periodic_ friends. We managed to unintentionally hide the fact that we were friends with him from you for years because of that."

"I still don't see your point."

"My point is you're _special_," Lily responded. "Scorpius sees you in a different way, so whether they're rumors or not you should be aware of the possibility that he might have less than platonic motives."

Rose shook her head, "He doesn't. I would know."

"If you say so," Lily replied, "Would you like me to help you pick out something to wear anyway?"

Rose smiled, "It's my first foray into the underground night life at Hogwarts. Of course, I need your help."

"Great," Lily clapped her hands. "I'm going to need reinforcements."

Before Rose could open her mouth to object, Lily was out the door. Upon her return, Lily brought with her every other school age female from their family as well as, from the looks of it, a few other Gryffindor girls. Twenty minutes later the girls were knee deep in helping Rose fix her hair, do her makeup and try on clothes, while also in various stages of getting ready themselves. While Rose was sure that Lily was far from convinced about Scorpius, Rose was happy to have the girls around to help her get dressed up. This was a side of her cousins she never got to see because she never had a reason to participate. The pre-party preparations were fun all on their own, which gave her a little hope about the night to come. There was also a small part of Rose that was suddenly nervous for the first time about what she wore and how she looked because Lily had made her question, just a little, how much she had really learned about Scorpius so far. Which in turn, made her wonder: if his motives were not wholly innocent when it came to escorting her to this party, would Rose really mind that much?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I disappeared for awhile. I've been strapped by college graduation plans and working a full time job as well. I've gotten into a steady routine so, hopefully, now I won't have to disappear like that again. But knowing me I probably will. My apologies. I'm working on updating all of the stories I have going ASAP, so enjoy this chapter. R&R! Thanks! -Mac

**Disclaimer: **I don't own.

**Six**

"Wow Rosie," Lily said with a grin, "What a transformation."

Rose looked at her reflection in the mirror. The word transformation was the right one. She could hardly recognize herself after the work all the girls had done on her. Hair and makeup done in a decidedly un-Rose fashion, she was party ready in an outfit provided by her cousin. She would say it was not Rose Weasley that stood before her mirror, but since the entire point was that she was still figuring out who Rose Weasley was, she couldn't be sure that statement was the truth. Unable to form any words of her own, she wondered what Scorpius would have to say when he saw her.

"You could say that," Rose responded.

"You look perfect," Lilly said. "The boys at this thing won't know what hit them."

"That's not necessarily what I was going for—"

"Please, Rose darling," Lily shook her head. "That is always what a girl is going for when it comes to this sort of thing. There is so much I need to teach you. Let's go, we can meet Albus and—"

"I have to wait for Scorpius, remember?" Rose said, turning to look at Lily.

Lily sighed, "Of course, I remember. I was hoping you would have forgotten. We'll walk you out the portrait at least. Come on."

Rose followed Lily out of the room and downstairs to the common room. Albus and Hugo were waiting for them when they arrived. Rose took a deep breath and tried to blend in to the group of girls around her.

"'Bout time, you women take longer to get ready than a—" Albus started as he approached the group, but he broke off when his eyes landed on Rose. "That is _not_ our Rose Weasley, is it?"

"Can't be," Hugo responded as he squinted his eyes in Rose's direction. "I know my sister and she would never be caught dead in such a get up. That's more Lily's style."

"Excuse me," Lily broke in. "I would take offense to that if those weren't actually my clothes."

Albus snickered and Lily glared at him.

"Well, I'll see you lot off," Rose said and proceeded to the portrait. She propped it open and called back, "Are you coming?"

Her brother and cousins filed out of Gryffindor Tower and onto the landing leading to the stairs. Rose let them all pass her and lingered in the entryway to the common room. Albus, Lily and Hugo turned back to face her.

"You should come with us, Rosie," Lily said. "Scorpius will understand."

Albus pointed at Lily, "She's right. It's our first party all together. You should be with us."

"I already told you—"

"We know, we know," Hugo broke in. He pushed Lily and Albus toward the stairs. "We're off. We'll see you when you get there, Rose."

Rose watched her family members begin the journey down to the Slytherin dormitories. It wasn't until they all disappeared from sight that she felt assured none of them would be returning again to question her intention to attend the party or her choice to go with Scorpius. There were few things she had complete certainty in and it really wasn't in her best interest to allow anyone to unsteady those last few certainties with undue questioning. These were her thoughts while she waited for Scorpius to come get her. They were better than imagining all the ways the night could go wrong. Rose wanted to have fun, but with new experiences came inevitable risks. She felt it was better to not obsess over those risks, because she had already made the decision to go. She couldn't back out now, so there was no preventing any of those things. Whatever was going to happen would happen.

"Rose, is that you?"

Rose turned around to find Scorpius taking the last step onto the landing. She smiled awkwardly, "Why? Can't you recognize me, Scorpius?"

"Barely," Scorpius said, slowly looking her up and down. "This is...different."

Rose looked down at her dress and angled her legs to see her shoes. "Is it bad? I look awful, is that it?"

"No, no, don't get me wrong, the look _suits_ you," Scorpius put his hands up to stop her. "You look beautiful...it's just strange."

"Why?"

"Because it's less Rose Weasley and more—"

"—Lily Potter?"

"Yes," Scorpius nodded after a moment of consideration.

"Well, the dress is Lily's," Rose picked up the hem of the dress and swirled it slightly. "The shoes too."

Scorpius laughed. He took her hand and spun her around to get a better look, "I knew they looked familiar."

"Is it really that noticeable? Should I change?" Rose backed away.

Scorpius gripped her hand tighter in his, keeping her from getting too far away. "No! Like I said, you look beautiful. It's just _unexpected_."

"I figured if I was 'trying something new,' I might as well go all out," Rose said.

"Well, by all means, who am I to stop you?" Scorpius smirked. "Shall we?"

Rose took the arm that Scorpius offered her, linking her elbow with his. Although they had walked like this before, this was the first time Scorpius had sidled up close to her side. Rose couldn't figure out if the change was due to the change in circumstances, her current attire or something else entirely. She tried not to dwell on it too long, because it wasn't an _unwelcome_ change. She rather liked feeling close to Scorpius and this was the closest she had ever gotten to him.

"Since we get to take this walk all on our own," Scorpius said a flight of stairs later, "should we have a short round of our game?"

"I suppose we _should_ take advantage of every moment alone. Who knows when this will happen again?" Rose said.

"Alright, it's your turn then."

"I've heard rumors—" Rose began.

"Rumors, lovely, these are always amusing," Scorpius said. "Go on."

"I've heard rumors," Rose repeated, "that you use these parties to lure unsuspecting young girls into a false sense of comfort in order to make seducing them easier. Is that true?"

"Are you afraid I'm trying to do that to you?"

"This isn't about me; this is about _you_."

"To answer your question, _no_," Scorpius said. "That's why they're called rumors and not the truth."

"So you've never—"

Scorpius sighed, "Perhaps once. I suppose you could say I have done that once; generally, that's how rumors get started. But I assure you, I did not make it a habit."

"Lily called you the Casanova of Hogwarts."

"An exaggeration," Scorpius replied. "Like I've said before, I have a reputation. In all fairness, so do you. But wouldn't you say that we've done this enough to be sure we are far more than our reputations and the way people see us?"

"Yes, we have," Rose agreed. "I just wondered to what degree yours was based on truth, the same way you have when it comes to mine."

Scorpius nodded, "Continue."

"To clarify, you aren't trying to do that with me."

"Rose," Scorpius said, smiling slightly. "You know me well enough to know better and I know _you_ well enough, to know better."

"I suppose," Rose responded.

"I'm serious," Scorpius said. "If I was going to...let me phrase that, if I _wanted_ to change our relationship in that manner, I wouldn't be taking you to a party. That's hardly thoughtful, is it? I would take you to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop because, even though you think it's silly and tacky, you still want to have the kind of carefree relationships where the couple can enjoy a place like that because they're too enamored with each other to not appreciate the over-the-top romanticism of the place."

Rose was rendered speechless by his accuracy. Her lack of verbal response went unnoticed because Scorpius continued, not looking for her response. His words flowed confidently and she had to wonder about how much time he had spent thinking on this scenario. It was too threshed out to be spontaneous and Rose then had to question the purpose behind imagining so elaborate of a hypothetical.

"I wouldn't have to resort to any tricks, is all I'm saying," Scorpius concluded. "I could just tell you how I felt. I wouldn't have to talk you into going to a ridiculous party, or get you drunk, or pretend I wasn't trying to seduce you. It would be natural. We would evolve. It wouldn't be complicated."

Rose swallowed hard, "Well I've learned something about you. You can take your turn."

"Wait," Scorpius said. "What did you learn?"

"I learned that, while you are not, you _should be_ the Casanova of Hogwarts, because there is not a girl in the castle who would be able to resist that kind of...romantic intuition," Rose said, her eyes turned toward the ground.

"Yourself included?"

Rose did not see, but could hear the smirk. She fought the smile that wanted to claim her lips. "Is that your question?"

"Sure, why not?' Scorpius said. "We're almost to the dungeons, we need to finish up."

"Yes," Rose said. "Myself included. I mean to say, you're charming, Scorpius. Everyone knows that. You talk smooth and know the right words to say—but those aren't necessarily rare skills. What sets you apart is that many people like that speak in empty promises; you, on the other hand, have the substance to back up the charm."

"I like the sound of myself through your eyes," Scorpius said quietly.

"Well," Rose said. She wasn't sure how to respond so she cleared her throat and asked, "Do you have another question?"

"Was I right about Madam Pudifoot's?"

"Relevance?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"It's my turn, it doesn't have to be relevant," Scorpius countered. He smiled and added, "You don't have to answer if it's too sensitive a question."

"I'll answer, don't be a prat." Rose rolled her eyes. "About Madam Pudifoot's, you were spot on."

"I knew it," Scorpius smirked. "You're a hopeless romantic at heart."

"Hardly," Rose shook her head. "That's not why that sort of date appeals to me."

"Why does it then?"

"It's simple really. It's like this thing we have going. I do it because it's the only time I'm not trying to be the Rose everyone thinks I am. To be able to go to that tea shop with someone I am completely comfortable with—so comfortable that I'd be able to behave in such a ridiculous way without any hesitation—that would be the ultimate kind of relationship," Rose explained. "But I don't see that happening any time soon, and not before we're done at Hogwarts."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because the only person I feel remotely comfortable with in that way is you," Rose answered.

"Is that so?" Scorpius said, one corner of his mouth turning upward.

"If there was anyone else, do you think I would be here with you right now?" Rose said, matching his small smile.

Scorpius put a hand over his heart, "That strikes right at my heart, Rose Weasley. We can end the round though, because I've now learned that the real Rose Weasley is a ruthless heart breaker."

"Oh, shove it," Rose laughed swatting at Scorpius's arm a few times."I am not."

Scorpius side stepped out of her reach, grinning. "Violent as well. Haven't you inflicted enough pain on me tonight?"

"You're hilarious, Scorpius," Rose rolled her eyes. She curled her fingers into small fists and made playful swings at his chest.

Scorpius laughed, dodging a couple swings before catching her wrists in his hands and halting her motion. Rose's laughter caught in her throat, as Scorpius's fingers wrapped around her wrists. He pulled her hands down to their sides and stepped closer to her to keep his hold on her. She gulped down the remnants of her laughter and raised her eyes to meet his.

"That's quite enough, Rose," Scorpius spoke softly, his voice lowered to a husky whisper.

Rose flushed a bright red and pulled from Scorpius's grip, "So, have you really learned something new or do you have another question?"

"Another question, I suppose," Scorpius said. "Does it bother you that I'm the only one you're that comfortable with?"

"No," Rose shook her head. "Should it?"

"Maybe," Scorpius said. "That depends on you."

"Anyone would hope for that kind of connection with many people they know, but I—" Rose broke off and took a deep breath. "I'm used to not having that, so having it with you is a luxury that I cherish."

"I'm honored," Scorpius said.

"You should be," Rose nudged him with her shoulder. "Come on, Our little scuffle has kept us."

They started walking again, making the last bit of their journey down to the Slytherin dormitories. They were quiet for the first few steps. Rose was pretty sure Scorpius wasn't done with his questions, but she didn't know if he was going to try to fit them in between there and their destination or if he was going to wait to continue. The suspense was thick as they took each further step. Rose felt each second tick by as she waited for Scorpius to speak at any moment. Then, whether Scorpius had been meaning to ask a question or not, their arrival at the Slytherin dorm made the decision for them.

"You ready for your first party?" Scorpius asked.

Rose was suddenly nervous, "No. I look ridiculous. I have no idea how to behave or what to expect. I don't know if I can go in there."

"You don't look ridiculous," Scorpius shook his head.

"I do."

"No, you don't," Scorpius said firmly. "You look beautiful, stunning, gorgeous and every other synonym for the world."

"You're just saying that to get me in there."

"I'm not."

"You're just saying that because Lily dressed me up, then."

"Rose," Scorpius interrupted her further tirade. "Enough. You're beautiful, dressed up or not." Rose didn't feel convinced and she supposed it showed, because Scorpius continued to prove his point. "I'm serious. I won't deny that tonight's style is...a change, but you're a pretty girl without all of Lily's trappings. I think you're beautiful even when your hair is tied up, you're wearing no make up and are dressed for a lazy day in the library."

"Scorpius, you don't—"

"_You_ don't have to worry about going in there," Scorpius said. "I'll be there the whole time, okay?"

Rose sighed, "Okay."

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Scorpius spoke the password and they were admitted into the Slytherin common room. He gestured one hand at the scene before them. "Rose Weasley, welcome to your first Slytherin party."


End file.
